honey i'm good
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: A HUGE thank you to @wildchild356 for all her help with this! & to the #Marygirls for believing in me and for all of their encourgment... This finds Andy & Louie while waiting for Sharon they encounter a young blonde who has eyes for flynn...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andy was standing at the bar talking to Provenza about going to the Dodgers game this coming weekend when his friend brought up Sharon.

" What will she think if you go without her?"

Andy looked dumbfounded at him, " what's that supposed to mean? You know she doesn't tell me what I can and can't do."

Louie turned in his seat and stared at him, "I never said she did you idiot! Why are you getting all defensive with me?"

While they were arguing, Andy didn't notice the young blonde walking up to the bar beside him. After a few seconds, he saw her staring at him intently. He never thought anything of it until his partner pointed her out.

Andy turned and looked at her and back at Louie, who by this point was drooling in his beer.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Louie asked.

Andy just looked at him, " why in the hell would I talk to her when I'm with Sharon?"

"Well actually she's not here and your not married to her"

Andy could feel the blood and his temper starting to boil up. " Well if you want to talk to her,Louie then go ahead. Don't forget you are with Patrice too."

Louie just looked at him and sighed.

Then out of nowhere the young lady to his left tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Hey handsome, can I buy you a drink?"

He stopped in his tracks and started to answer her when his friend answered for him, "He doesn't want anything but you can buy me a drink, little lady, if you want to."

She looked around Andy to see Louie all but drooling on the bar.

Andy said, " no thank you, I don't drink. I'm just here to make sure he gets home ok. Besides, I'm already involved with someone."

He could see the defeated look on her face. "Well would you like to go back to my place with me?"

Andy's jaw dropped open and he was about to say something but nothing came out. When he finally spoke he looked her, "the lady that I am seeing is amazing and I'm crazy about her."

The blonde looked at him and didn't say anything as he finished his thought."She is most amazing person I have ever met and I would never do anything to mess that up."

Just about the time the blond was about to wrap her arms around him he heard a familiar voice behind him say, "ANDREW FLYNN! What the hell is going on?"

He turned to see Sharon standing there with her arms folded in front of her and she was mad as hell.

"Sharon, there is nothing going on! Why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"Well I walked in here to find a woman practically throwing herself at you!"

" Whoa! Whoa! Wait a damn minute, Sharon you've got it all wrong!"

She was just about to say something to him when the young lady answered for him. "Honey you have nothing to worry about. I am the one who asked him if he wanted a drink which he said I asked him if he wanted to come back to my place He said no that the lady he was seeing was the most amazing person that he has ever met and that he would NEVER do anything to mess that up. It was all my fault not his."

Sharon let down her guard and her arms just hung at her side. She looked at Andy and at Louie and just sighed and walked away.

Andy went running after her. "Sharon, would you wait a minute please? Where are you going?"

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. She was trying to hold them back, but as he turned her around to where she was actually facing him he could see that she was crying.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" She could see the love and concern in eyes and on his face, "why did you just walk away like that?"

He could see the frustration and hurt in her beautiful green eyes.

She looked at him and sighed again." You wouldn't't understand Andy so let's just drop it"

He couldn't understand why she was so upset. She sat down at one of the tables and held her head in her hands and fought to keep the tears from falling. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. When she finally looked up at him, he gently kissed the tears off of her cheeks.

Quietly, he asked her what was wrong .She looked at him with a sad smile as she started to tell him what was wrong.

Then over walks Louie,"What's wrong with her? Why is she crying?"

Andy had finally had enough and grabbed his friend by the arm and drug him back to the bar. "You dumbass! Why would you come over there and say something to her? She was about to tell me when you walked over being your usual jackass self! Not to mention that you embarrassed us both!"

Louie looked at him stunned and didn't say a word as Andy walked away.

Andy turned back to look at him, " I don't have to time to deal with you at the moment, Louie. Why don't you either go back to the bar and drink some more or just call a cab and go home!"

With that he left his friend standing there stunned and walked back to where Sharon was sitting across the room.

Andy sat back down and took her hands in his and she looked at him.

"Andy first of all I want to apologize for coming here and jumping to conclusions about what I thought I saw."

"Sharon, my love you don't have to worry about that. It's ok"

she looked at him with a sad smile and continued with her thought." Andy, you are very handsome man and you could have your choice of any woman in this place. Why would you want me?"

Andy cupped her chin and gently kissed her cheek. " Sharon, do you not know how amazing you are? How amazingly beautiful you are? You're the most gorgeous woman in this room! I can't keep my eyes or my hands off of you. When I'm with you I don't look at any other women because to me there are no other women that can compare to you! You are the whole package and then some!"

She smiled at him, " Andy, you always know how to make me smile."

" Well my love how about we get out of here and go somewhere just the two of us?"

She kissed his cheek, " that sounds great"

As they head for her condo, Andy stopped to call Louie a cab. When they arrive, she turned on the radio as she headed for the kitchen. He grabbed her and started dancing with her around the living room. As he's about to let her go, one of her favorite songs comes on, James Blunt, Your Beautiful. As they dance, he starts singing to her, "you're beautiful, you're beautiful you're beautiful it' s true and I don't know what to do!"

She finally relaxed into his arms and she let him hold her. In this time and space ,it was just the two of them and it felt right. Andy looked down at her and smiled to himself. When she realized he was looking at her, she felt her cheeks turn red. He couldn't help but laugh. They finally sat down on her couch and he held her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Andy can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can ask me anything, Sharon."

"Why did you choose me? I mean why did you chose me to love when you can have any woman you want?"

Andy couldn't say anything. He was completely floored. "Sharon I didn't choose you. We chose each other and you are the most amazing caring , loving, beautiful woman that I have ever met. You are a strong independent woman and I love you more than you know. I am completely crazy about you."

All she could do was smile and hug him. He noticed she had tears in her eyes again and she saw the concern on his face.

She took his hand in hers and said "you have made me the happiest woman on the earth Andrew Flynn. You love me inspite of myself and I love you more than you know."

"Sharon you have made me the happiest man in the world!"

They held each other a while longer. She finally stretched and stood up," lets go to bed."

He stretched and followed her down the hall. Before he could react, she had him pinned up against the back of the door and was removing his clothes. She pulled his shirt over his head. He removed pants as she was kissing his neck, working her way down his collar bone. He moaning her name and grabbing her waist. He wanted her closer to him.

She got up enough strength to push him to the edge of her bed. As she pushed him down, she kissed down his chest toward his thighs.

He looked down at her and moaned. "God Sharon you are amazing with that mouth of yours."

She gave him an evil grin, " you haven't seen anything yet, big boy."

She was just about to take his boxers off when he stopped her. He pulled her up to him so he could look into her beautiful green eyes. As he held her, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"This is what I trying to tell you earlier Sharon you are the most amazing woman i have ever met and you mean more to me than anyone in the world. "

She looked at him with so much sadness in her green eyes but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, she leaned up on her elbow so she could look him in the eye. He gently kissed her as she hummed into his kiss. As they deepened the kiss, he gently laid her on her back. He began kissing down her neck, kissing the shell of her ear and down to her pulse point on the side of her neck which made her moan and start to thrust her hips at him. He smiled and continued his assault on her body. All she could do was wiggle under him as he held her in place .

He trailed kisses down her beautiful long legs and on her inner thighs until he realized that she was starting to cry.

"Sharon, my love, what is wrong?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and didn't say anything. Then the tears started to fall, which was caused him great concern.

" What is wrong my love?" he asked again.

"I just want you to hold me for a while."

She got closer to him as he sat up against the headboard of her bed. She put her head on his chest and laid her right hand over his heart. He didn't need to know why she was crying right now all he wanted to do was hold her until she felt better.

After a while, he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently slid over to the edge of the bed laid her down without waking her. He covered her up and grabbed the other blanket. He sat in the arm chair she had in the corner of her bedroom and watched her sleep. She woke up at the sudden loss of his body heat. She realized that she was partially naked under the covers. She searched for him and found him sleeping the in arm chair in the corner. She got up and pulled on his discarded t shirt. She walked over to him and lightly kissed his lips. He woke up to her hovering near his face and gently kissing his forehead and running her fingers through his hair. "Hello beautiful is all he could say as he smiled at her."

"Andy, why are you sleeping in the chair?"

He looked up at her as she held out her hand. He followed her back to the bed and held her hand as she cleared her throat to talk.

"First off I want to apologize to you for ruining our night alone together."

She was starting tear up again. He could see the hurt in her eyes as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Sharon, my love, you didn't't ruin anything. I don't want you thinking like .."

He cupped her chin and gently kissed her cheek. He could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"What's on your mind, my love?" he asked.

He gently moved her up to top of the bed and sat up against the head board. She laid her head on his chest and her hand on his heart.

She looked up at him and sighed," nothing Andy, my love, just wish this night had turned out differently.

He held her tighter, "Sharon, sweetheart, this night has been perfect. Anytime I get to hold you and kiss you is a good night for me. I know that we didn't make love, but I have told you before I don't have to make love to you to enjoy being with you."

She gave him a contented sigh and smile, "Andy you are one amazing man. I love you more than you know!"

" I love you too ,Sharon, my love," he said as they drifted off to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the morning sun shined through the window of her bedroom, she realized she was alone in bed. She sat up to find Andy was gone. She heard the shower turn off. He stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him. "Good morning beautiful" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning handsome" she said as he stood up dropping the towel to the floor.

As he went about his morning routine, he could feel her staring at him he turned around to see her sitting there fumbling with her fingers. "Sharon honey, what's on your mind?"

" Can we talk Andy?"

" Sure honey, what is it?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She held his hand in hers. She was amazed her at how well their hands fit together. When she looked up into his dark eyes she could see the worry and concern in them.

She took a deep breath, " I wanted to talk to you about last night."

He looked at her, " honey you don't have to apologize for anything I told you that."

Tears welled up in her eyes, " I know I don't honey, I want to talk."

" Okay ,"he said as he sat a little straighter on the bed.

"As you know my marriage to Jack wasn't that great. It has taken me a long time to open my heart again, especially after what he put me through. Most of the time he would leave and be gone for weeks or months on end and when he would come back it would be long enough to get me into bed or to take what money I had."

He could feel his temper and blood beginning to boil at the thought of what Jack had done to her.

He held her hand tighter as she continued speaking, "Then after I stop letting him come and go, he started calling me all kinds of awful names including the ice queen. He said that if I was to meet someone, they wouldn't stay long. I would sooner or later shut them out and they would leave, just like he had done. Then I would be on my own again. He would tell me all the time that I was completely unlovable and that anytime someone got close to me I would freeze them out."

"Sharon, look at me ,sweetheart," after a few seconds she looked up to see nothing but love for her in his eyes.

He moved closer to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as he placed a kiss on her head. " You are the most loving, caring person I have ever met."

She gave him a sad smile as she sighed.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly ,"I'm not Jack. I can't promise you that we won't fight or argue because we are both very stubborn."

She giggled as he continued, " but I can promise you that I will never hurt you or leave you like he did. I love you with everything I am. You make me a better man, Sharon."

She listened to this man who had stolen her heart pour out his to her. She couldn't help but feel a little crazy for having thought that he was anything like Jack. It had become obvious to her that she had been totally unfair to Andy last night thinking that he would do anything to hurt her or to betray her trust.

"Do you feel better honey?" He could see that she was starting to over think things.

He held her as he spoke again, "your over thinking again."He laughed as she smacked his arm.

" I am not!" She giggled.

" Yes you are," he said as he walked toward her to kiss her.

She saw him coming and ran for the bathroom door trying escape.

"Come here woman! I'm not done kissing and loving on you yet," he laughed as she locked herself in the bathroom. He could hear her laughing through the door.

She leaned against the door and laughed, "that crazy man."

After a few minutes, she didn't hear him outside the door. She quietly opened the door to see her room was empty. She made her way out the bathroom and stood in her room wondering. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the floor. He threw her over his shoulder as she squealed and giggled.

"Anndddy put me down," she squealed as he smacked her ass. He finally put her down. He was about to reach for her when she ran out the room and down the hall. He was hot on her heels.

" Come back here! I wasn't done with you yet! He said as he reached the living room almost out of breath.

"Come get me big boy" she smirked. As she walked around the sofa, she started to run back down the hall to the bedroom.

"Oh I will don't worry," he yelled.

He couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought he would be chasing "Darth Raydor" around her condo trying love on her? He finally got her back the bedroom and pinned her up against the door as he started to strip her of clothes as he ran his fingers down her back. She held up her arms as he pulled his t-shirt over her head exposing her smooth skin underneath. He stepped back and admired what the beautiful woman that was standing before him half naked. He walked back up to her and gently kissed her. As their lips met ,her hands went to the back of his neck as he ran his hands down her body, trying to feel every inch of her. As he deepened the kiss, he could hear her moan into the kiss. He kissed her neck and gently sucked and licked the pulse point behind her ear as he kissed his way down her body. Stopping to kiss one breast as he gently massage the other one, he was sucking and licking both of them making her moan even louder.

He softly kissed her thighs as he made his way down to her center. As he got closer, he noticed how ready she was for him. He looked at her before going any further. She nodded her head and he started to lick her center. As he added one finger, he sucked and licked on her clit he add another finger. He smiled to himself as he heard her moaning and groaning against the door. She had one hand on his head pushing his face further into her and one on the door trying to hold herself.

"Fuck Andy that feels sooo good. Don't stop," she pleaded as he started thrusting his fingers faster into her center. H.e could tell that she was getting closer He stood up and wrapped his arm around her as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her center. As he felt her orgasm hit her, he held on to her as she came down off of her high.

When she had come down, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down on the bed. As he sat on the bed, she started leaving kisses on his body as she made her way down to his hard shaft.

" My my someone is happy to see me," she smiled mischievously at as she started licking the top of his shaft causing him to moan and thrust his hips. She started sucking and licking on his shaft. As she played with his balls, she put a little more pressure on his continued suck on it until she had him completely in her mouth. He watched in amazement as she licked his cock and sucked on his balls causing him to growl and moan at her.

She stopped when he was getting close. He pulled out of her mouth as they made their way to the bed. As they kissed passionately, she could taste herself in their kiss. It was something she had never experienced. She was thrilled by the taste of herself in his kiss. He gently laid her down on the bed and hovered over her as she wiggled underneath him. She placed her hands above her head and with his right hand he teased her center as he gently pushed as not to hurt her. A moan escaped her as she looked into his eyes that were so full of love. As he began to move inside her, he placed his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. He moved slow inside her just enjoying being with her and making love to her. He heard her moan and pant his name as he sped up the pace. He could tell she was getting closer.

"Andy that feels soooo fucking good ."she said as she came moaning and panting his name.

He thrust a few more times and came deep inside her. As they lay there in each others arms sweaty and still coming down from their high, he rolled onto his side so he was facing her as she intertwined their legs together.

"That was wonderful Andy. No one has ever made me feel like that before."

He sat up and took her in his arms , "I will always cherish you and do what ever it takes to please you, Sharon .This relationship is about both of us not just one of us. You mean everything to me. I love you with everything I am . I know that we will have our issues, but we will get through them together."

" I love you with everything I am, Andy." She smiled at him, " you're stuck with me now ,big boy."

He grabbed her and laid on her on the bed. " I wouldn't want it any other way, honey," he said as he began tickling and kissing her like a mad man. making her giggle,

" I knew you would say that!" She realized how blessed and how happy she finally was and life could only get better.


End file.
